1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to egg cups and more particularly pertains to a new expandable egg supporting device for stabilizing boiled eggs while removing their tops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of egg cups is known in the prior art. More specifically, egg cups heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art egg cups include U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,402 to Gevas; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,860 to Blaylock; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,195 to Dacnen et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,419 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,201 to Common; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,845 to Pozzi.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new expandable egg supporting device. The inventive device includes a base portion having a central aperture therethrough. The central aperture has a cylindrical flange extending upwardly therefrom. A plurality of flexible tabs are positioned circumferentially in a spaced relationship around a periphery of an upper end of the base portion. The flexible tabs are positioned for receiving an egg therewithin.
In these respects, the expandable egg supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stabilizing boiled eggs while removing their tops.